Soy mortífago, y me arrepiento
by Annie Malfoy Merodeadora
Summary: Sabemos que Snape odia a Harry, sabemos que tiene sus razones, o su razón: James Potter
1. Snivellius

¡Hola! Nuevo fic para mi colección (que por ahora esta como flaquita, pero prometo hacerla crecer).

En esta historia me remito a los hechos que J K Rowling da a conocer de Severus Snape y le incorporo cosas que se me ocurrieron a mí, haciendo, lo que según mi punto de vista, es lo que pasó.

Hay mucho (mucho) del 5° libro, digo, por si alguien no lo leyó.

Bueno, creo que ya terminé con las advertencias ¡ah! Aclaro: no leí TODOS los fics que traten de Severus Snape, así que si hay alguno similar, ruego, me disculpen y me lo hagan saber. Sin más (ahora sí) me despido y los dejo leer (si quieren, claro... Pero creo que si leyeron hasta acá, van a seguir leyendo...)

Dedicado a todos los fanáticos de Sevy-pooh (jejejeje, la verdad es que me da toda la risa ese apodo ˆˆ ) y todo a Mascardi 2004 (¡vamos que este año nos toca a nosotros!).

Comenzado a escribir el 30-12-03

**Soy mortífago, y me arrepiento.**

Capítulo 1: Snivellus.

Se despertó agitado. Otra vez había soñado con sus padres que, como siempre durante su niñez, estaban discutiendo mientras él lloraba.

Odiaba esos sueños y se odiaba a si mismo por soñarlos. Su infancia había sido detestable y no quería recordarla, sin embargo su subconsciente lo engañaba y cuando su mente estaba relajada y desprevenida los recuerdos volvían y lo atormentaban.

Se levantó maldiciéndose a sí mismo por recordar y se vistió sin despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto. Quería estar solo para olvidar. Fue a la sala común en silencio y se sentó frente al fuego pero no sentía calor, todo su ser estaba frío.

-Snape.

Sentado aún frente al fuego, ni siquiera se volteó:

-¿Qué quieres Nott?

-Saber qué hacías despierto, es temprano aún- preguntó sentándose en el sillón de al lado.

-¿Y qué haces despierto tu? Es temprano aún- contestó irónico.

Nott lo miró sin pestañar, luego se levantó y se fue. Snape celebró quedarse solo nuevamente.

Un rato después empezaron a llegar a la sala común los demás Slytherin, así que tuvo que renunciar a su privacidad. Antes de que alguien le hablara tomó rumbo al Gran Salón para desayunar.

Cuando llegó su vista se desvió instintivamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí estaba ella... con Potter.

-¿Celoso por la sangre sucia, Snape?

Se dio vuelta al sentirse descubierto, sin embargo contestó fríamente:

-¿Yo? ¿De la sangre sucia? Por favor Avery...- y con desdén se sentó de espaldas a los Gryffindor.

_"Pensé que era una chica inteligente, pero al final... Claro, todas caen ante Potter y sus amiguitos, malditos. Si Dumbledore no me lo hubiera pedido todos estarían enterados de su secreto _(NdA: eso de que Remus es hombre-lobo, ya saben...)_"_

Se sumergió en su tazón de avena mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás:

-... mi padre me lo contó, dice que un mago que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort se esta levantando y que necesita súbditos- dijo Nott.

-Nosotros vamos a unirnos, el Señor Oscuro quiere deshacerse de todos los sangre sucia y mi familia esta de acuerdo con eso- sentenció una voz que arrastraba las palabras: Malfoy (NdA: ¡tío Lucius! ˆˆ )

-¿Tu vas a unirte Snape?- le preguntó Avery- ¿O vas a defender a tu adorada sangre sucia?

-Yo no tengo ninguna sangre sucia- contestó mientras seguía desayunando.

-Claro que sí. O acaso crees que no nos hemos dado cuanta cómo miras a Evans.

Snape lo miró y volvió a su avena.

-La miro como a cualquier chica que cae ante los Merodeadores. Todas me dan lástima, y más ella, que, aunque sea sangre sucia, es bastante inteligente.

-Porque se come los libros- dijo Nott.

Luego del almuerzo se fue al lago a leer. A pesar del frío, era el único lugar tranquilo ya que la sala común y la biblioteca estaban llenas, igualmente estaba acostumbrado a ese clima, después de todo era un Slytherin.

Estaba concentrado en su libro cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba:

-¿Qué lees Snivellus?- preguntó un chico mientras le quitaba el libro- Defensa Contra las Arte Oscuras, debimos imaginárnoslo, James- le dijo el chico al otro que lo acompañaba.

Snape sacó su varita y les apuntó.

-Yo no haría eso, Snivellus. Estás en desventaja, asumiendo que supieras contar, claro.

-Puedo con los dos, Black

-¡Mira, Sirius! ¡Sabe contar!- le dijo sonriendo a su amigo- No lo creo Snivellus- agregó dirigiéndose a Snape fríamente.

-Cállate, Potter, no querrás que Evans te pegue si te ve apuntándome con la varita...

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de James y Snape se encontró boca abajo en el aire:

-Di algo ahora Snape- lo retó James.

Las personas que estaban en los terrenos pararon sus guerras de nieve y comenzaron a reírse. Sirius hizo girar su varita y Snape comenzó a dar vueltas:

-Lo siento, Snapy, pero el público lo pide...

-¡James! ¡James!- Lily se acercaba entre la multitud que se había rodeado a los dos Merodeadores. Todos comenzaron a dispersarse: la pelirroja era Perfecta. James dejó a Snape y este cayó a la nieve- ¡James! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Prometiste dejarlo tranquilo!- le dijo Lily enojada.

-Lo siento linda, la tentación fue más fuerte...- se defendió James mientras tomaba a Lily por la cintura.

-Déjame, James... Y más vale que controles tus tentaciones- le dijo Lily seria mientras se separaba de su novio- ¿Estás bien, Severus?- le preguntó a Snape que se había parado y buscaba su varita- Aquí esta- dijo Lily agachándose al descubrir la varita a sus pies.

Snape tomó la varita rozando la mano de la chica. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar preocupada mirándolo con sus ojos verdes.

Snape no respondió, sólo se quedó mirándola. Luego tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Llegó a la sala común enojado consigo mismo. _"Malditos Potter y Black... y Evans ¿por qué me quedé mirándola como un tonto?... Potter y Black, disfrutan humillándome... ya les va a llegar la hora... van a conocerme... bastardos..."_

-¡Malfoy!- llamó a rubio sentándose a su lado- ¿Aún estoy a tiempo para unirme?

La Navidad había pasado fría en la casa de los Snape, donde Severus estaba con su hermano, el único integrante que quedaba de su familia.

El día antes de volver a Hogwarts, se decidió a contarle a su hermano sobre sus planes:

-Espero que rindas bien tus EXTASIS, Severus.

-Eso espero yo también, Rigurus.

-¿Sigues con la idea de ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras al salir de Hogwarts?

-Podría ser... Aunque en realidad ahora tengo otros planes para cuando termine la escuela. Voy a unirme a Lord Voldemort.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer que?!

-¡Lo que oíste y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, Rigurus!

-Escucha, Severus, que nuestra familia sea de sangre pura no nos obliga a barrer con los hijos de muggles.

-Todos se unirán a él- dijo Severus sosteniendo la mirada.

-No. No todos. Y lo sabes muy bien- Rigurus miró fijamente a su hermano menor.

-¡Ah! Claro, debí habérmelo imaginado- ironizó Severus levantando los brazos- ¡Los fantásticos Merodeadores!

-¿Te refieres a Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew?- Rigurus miró a Severus y luego hacia un costado mientras suspiraba- Claro... Ahora comprendo porque te les unes...- volvió a mirar a su hermano- ¿Sabes una cosa, Severus? Haces esto sólo para vengarte de cómo te trataban en la escuela...

-¡No es cierto!- estalló Severus mientras golpeaba la mesa con furia.

-¡Sí, es así! ¡No lo niegues!- contraatacó el mayor.

-¡No! ¡Si me uno a Lord Voldemort es por voluntad propia!- Severus se paró y miró con ira a su hermano.

-¡Pues únete si es lo que quieres! ¡Pero no quiero verte más pisando el suelo de esta casa, Severus Snape! ¡Desde hoy dejo de llamarte hermano!

Salió de la casa enojado hacia la estación para volver a Hogwarts. _"¿Quién diablos es Rigurus para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Y qué demonios le importa si lo hago por los Merodeadores? ¡No lo hago por ellos! Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar decisiones por mi mismo sin estar influenciado por algo o por alguien. Voy a unirme a las filas de Voldemort porque es MI decisión. Voy a ser mortífago y le voy a demostrar a todos quien soy"_


	2. La profecía

Capítulo 2: La profecía.

La marca de su brazo comenzó a arderle: su Señor lo necesitaba. Se apareció en el claro de un bosque y pronto aparecieron más de sus compañeros. Formaron un círculo y los pasos de Voldemort se escucharon y entró a la rueda:

-Bienvenidos mortífagos. Los he llamado para darles una noticia que mi buen McNair me ha traído. Es una mala noticia para mí si no llegamos a parar una profecía...

-¿Profecía?- preguntó uno de los encapuchados del círculo.

-¡Silencio, Goyle, no te he dado permiso para interrumpirme!

-Lo siento mi Señor... lo siento...

-Una profecía que anuncia la llegada de alguien que puede vencerme, alguien que nacerá de quienes se enfrentaron a mí tres veces, alguien que nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muera. Todo esto me llevó a la conclusión que sería la solución a mi problema: matar al niño.

-Maestro- preguntó una voz temerosa de entre los mortífagos- ¿Sabe usted quién es el niño?

-Claro que lo sé, Avery. Es el hijo de los Potter...

Snape levantó la vista de repente con los ojos muy abiertos. _"Lily"_.

-Señor, si usted me lo permite, me encargaré yo mismo- ofreció otro de los integrantes del círculo.

-No, Malfoy, esto es algo que debo hacer yo. Mataré a ese niño y a todo aquel que intente impedírmelo... Bien mortífagos, pueden irse.

Snape desapareció del claro del bosque y apareció en su nueva casa, la que habitaba luego de la discusión con su hermano. Se sentó al borde de la cama y sintió como si su estómago se hubiera vuelto de piedra.

_"Matará al niño y a todo aquel que intente impedírselo... Lily... ella no dejará que maten a su hijo... él la matará y yo voy a estar de su lado, voy a ser cómplice de su muerte... A menos que... El Señor Oscuro me mataría, pero prefiero morir antes de que la maten a ella" _(NdA: ¡snif! ¡Qué romántico!)

Se apareció en Hogsmeade y fue a las Tres Escobas para viajar por Red Flu a Hogwarts (NdA: ¡Tanto camino! Pero ya saben (Hermione se encarga de recordárnoslo a cada rato) en Hogwarts no se puede aparecer...)

Con un ruido seco aterrizó en la chimenea del vestíbulo. La suerte permitió que en ese momento entrara al castillo la persona que él estaba buscando:

-Profesor Dumbledore- el mago se dio vuelta- necesito hablar con usted. Es urgente.

Dumbledore lo miró un momento, asintió y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Caminaron hasta el despacho del director en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Dumbledore y Snape tomaron asiento:

-Te escucho, Severus.

Snape tomó aire:

-Señor... yo...yo soy mortífago- espero un grito, un hechizo, algo, pero Dumbledore no le hizo nada- ¡Se que esta mal! Pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Yo no quiero servir más al Señor Tenebroso... Él... sabe de una profecía- Snape notó que Dumbledore levantaba las cejas.

-¿Qué sabe exactamente?

-Dijo que nacería un niño que podría vencerlo, será hijo de quienes se hayan enfrentado a él tres veces, cuando acabe el séptimo mes... Dijo que sería el hijo de los Potter... ¡Va a matarlos!

Dumbledore miró a Snape a los ojos. De repente se sintió débil, frágil, le pareció como si con la mirada el director estuviera indagando en su mente.

-Bien, Severus- dijo al final- lo primero que debemos hacer es informarle a tu hermano sobre tu cambio.

-Rigurus no lo entenderá- se lamentó Snape-. Ni que se lo diga bajo influencia de Veritaserum... Él ya me olvido...

Al despacho entró la profesora McGonagall bastante agitada:

-Profesor...- McGonagall se calló de golpe.

-Está bien, Minerva.

-Pero... Snape... él... es mortífago...

-He estado hablando con Severus, Minerva puedes decir lo que sea.

-Bien...- McGonagall miró a Snape con cierta desconfianza, sin embargo hablo- Han capturado más mortífagos, Albus, el juicio es mañana.

-De acuerdo Minerva ¿Podrías llamar a Rigurus Snape, por favor?

La profesora asintió y se retiró.

Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que Dumbledore habló:

-Severus, lo que voy a pedirte es arriesgado para ti, pero creo que si llegaste hasta aquí por algo es ¿Estarías dispuesto a ser espía para la Orden del Fénix?

Snape lo miró. Sabía qué era la Orden, muchas veces se había enfrentado con sus miembros. Eran sus enemigos y ahora serían sus aliados.

Asintió.

-Bien.

-Profesor, si usted quisiera yo podría darle los nombres de los mortífagos que conozco.

-Sabemos muy bien quines son mortífagos, Severus. Sin embargo el Ministerio sólo procesa a quienes son capturados por aurores oficiales.

La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse y aparecieron la profesora McGonagall con el hermano de Snape:

-Tu...- dijo Rigurus al entrar- Tu... ¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí?

-Rigurus, tu hermano esta arrepentido...- comenzó Dumbledore.

Rigurus negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Tomará Veritaserum si quieres escucharlo de su boca, esta dispuesto...

-No, Dumbledore, no. No quiero escuchar a ese hombre...

-Señor Snape, es su hermano- dijo suavemente la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Él no es mi hermano!- estalló Rigurus mientras señalaba a Severus.

Habían pasado dos años después de aquella discusión.

La profesora McGnagall se estremeció y retrocedió.

-Lo siento, Minerva- se disculpó Rigurus-, lo siento...- y sin más dejó el despacho.

-Se lo advertí, Dumbledore, le dije que él no querría escuchar...- la voz de Severus hizo que el director se diere vuelta. Dumbledore asintió.- ¿Usted me cree?- preguntó temeroso.

-Creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, Severus...


	3. Los espías

Capítulo 3: Los espías.

Snape estaba nervioso, era su presentación en la Orden. No sabía cómo iban a tomarlo los demás miembros, pero tener a Dumbledore de su lado lo hacía sentir al menos un poco seguro.

Entraron al cuartel general y volvió a sentirse como cuando hizo los EXTASIS:

-Buenos días- saludó Dumbledore. Los miembros de la Orden se voltearon para saludar.

Al ver a Snape algunos parpadearon con la boca abierta y otros pusieron cara de escépticos:

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- le gritó Sirius, el primero que reaccionó.

-Sirius- le dijo Dumbledore levantando la mano-. Yo lo traje.

Snape buscó entre la gente a Lily, necesitaba verla. La encontró, estaba con su esposo, en casi su último mes de embarazo. Ella también lo miraba a él, le sonreía.

-Pero Dumbledore ¡Él esta con Voldemort!

-Sirius, yo le creo, y eso es suficiente. Severus me comunicó que Voldemort está enterado de algo que es sumamente importante.

-¿Qué...?

-Luego les explicaré, Remus. Lo único que debo pedirles es que se cuiden, sobre todo ustedes, Frank, Alice, James, Lily, a ustedes y a sus hijos que vienen en camino- pidió Dumbledore a los Longbottom y los Potter- Otra cosa que deben saber, y creo que no hace falta decirlo, es que Severus será miembro de la Orden- bufido de Sirius- pero que además aceptó ser espía.

Se escucharon alguno "¡oh!" de sorpresa y Lily se acercó a Snape:

-Me alegro mucho de que ahora estés con nosotros, Severus- le dijo con una sonrisa franca.

-Gracias... ¿cómo esta tu bebé?- le preguntó sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor para hablarle.

-El bebé esta muy bien, Snape, gracias por preguntar- le dijo fríamente James mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-¡James!- lo reprobó Lily- El bebé esta muy bien, ya es el último mes. Va a llamarse Harry- le contestó sonriendo.

-Severus- Dumbledore puso su mano en el hombro de Snape- debo hablar contigo... ¿Qué tal Lily? ¿Cómo se comporta el pequeño Harry?

-Muy bien, Dumbledore, muy bien...

-Severus, ¿me acompañas?- volvió a pedir el director.

Snape acompañó a Dumbledore hasta un cuarto contiguo:

-Señor.

-Verás, Severus, por tu propia seguridad, tendrás que estudiar Occlumency, Voldemort es muy bueno en Legimency y no quiero que sepa que estás en la Orden.

Snape asintió. Sabía claramente qué era Occlumency y sabía que era muy complicado, pero estaba conciente que tenía que hacerlo:

-Señor- preguntó- ¿acaso los miembros no saben de la profecía?

-No aún, pero ya se los diré...- Dumbledore paró de hablar. Snape había llevado su mano a su antebrazo con un gesto de dolor- Ve Severus.

Habían pasado once meses desde que Snape se había unido a la Orden. Harry ya había nacido y en dos meses cumpliría su primer año, la Occlumency había logrado cerrar su mente por completo y la mayoría de los de la Orden ya lo aceptaban.

En todo esto estaba pensando cuando la marca de su brazo volvió a arderle: su Señor necesitaba de él. Se apareció en el claro del bosque, pero esta vez era el único mortífago. Eso no le gustaba nada:

-Te estaba esperando, Snape- la voz de Voldemort detrás de él lo hizo voltear.

-Aquí estoy, mi Señor, para servirle...- le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Es muy gracioso lo que dices, Snape. Quiero decir... ¿a cuantos más sirves a demás de a mí? ¿Dumbledore tal vez?

A Snape se le heló la sangre ¿Qué sabía Voldemort?

-No Señor- contestó tratando de sonar seguro.

-¡No mientas! ¡Crucio!- la sensación de miles de cuchillos calientes clavándosele se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Snape- Sé muy bien lo que estas haciendo, Snape- prosiguió Voldemort mientras caminaba alrededor de él-. Para tu mala suerte yo también tengo espías...- seguía en el piso respirando con dificultad. _"Hay un espía en la Orden... ¿quién...?"_- Como supondrás, querido Severus, no me queda más remedio que deshacerme de ti... y luego deshacerme del niño, claro está. Lo he intentado hasta ahora, pero Dumbledore lo tiene bien protegido, era de suponerse ya que tú le contaste mis planes...- Voldemort continuó hablando de espaldas a Snape, que aprovechó para tomar su varita- Bien ahora...- dijo dándose vuelta- Eras un buen mortífago- agregó como si le diera lástima-... ERAS... ¡Avada...!

¡PLOP!

Snape apareció en el cuartel de la Oden. _"Alguien nos traiciona... él sabe... él..."_:

-¡Hay un espía en la Orden!- entró gritando a la habitación principal.

-¿Qué quieres decir Snape?- preguntó james levantándose de la silla.

-¿Qué es lo que no te queda claro Potter? ¡Hay un espía entre nosotros!

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó Remus calmando a James y Snape que se tiraban chispas con los ojos (NdA: ¡él siempre tan centrado, mi vida! ˆˆ ¡Saludo para todas las Lupinas!)

-¡El señor Oscuro me descubrió, sabe que estoy en la Orden, alguien se lo dijo, por eso quiso matarme!

-Severus.

Snape se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Dumbledore.

-Profesor...

-Te oí, Severus, y lo que dijiste no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es el espía? ¡Habla!- le gritó Sirius a Snape mientras lo miraba amenazante.

-No lo sé, Black ¡El Señor Oscuro no es tan estúpido para decirlo!- le contestó fríamente.

-Sirius, Severus, ya basta- terció Dumbledore- James, Lily, llegó el momento. Remus ve a buscar al profesor Flitwick, comenzaremos con el encantamiento Fidelio ahora, tenemos que proteger a Harry. Severus, tu por ahora te quedarás aquí, Voldemort va a buscarte, será mejor que te escondas por un tiempo.

Remus apareció con el profesor

-Profesor Flitwick, comenzaremos ahora- dijo el director dirigiéndose a la diminuta figura del profesor de encantamientos.

-Bien, Dumbledore- respondió con su chillona voz-. El encantamiento tarda aproximadamente un mes, podríamos empezar con el edificio donde vivirán...

Snape miró a Lily: tenía a su hijo en brazos y escuchaba a Flitwick atenta. No estaba asustada, era una Gryffindor, pero temía por su hijo y eso se le notaba en los ojos.

Un sentimiento de culpa lo remordió. Se sentía parte del miedo de Lily.

---------------

Hasta aqui el 3° capitulo, son 5, asique estamos a la mitad...

Gracias wlrine!! Me alegra que te guste el fic, y espero que te siga gustando luego de leer esto... :P no esta tan mal, eso creo ;) Beosos para tiii!!!


	4. El juicio

Capítulo 4: El juicio.

El encantamiento estaba listo. Los Potter estaban a salvo mientras el guardián del secreto, Sirius (NdA: tengan en cuenta que eso es lo que todos creían y que lo estoy escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Snape), se quedara callado. Faltaba sólo un día para el 31 de julio.

-Severus- Dumbledore se dirigió a Snape serio pero tranquilo- tenemos que hablar sobre tu juicio.

-¿Se refiere a entregarme al ministerio?

-Así es, pero no te preocupes, yo responderé por ti.

Snape asintió.

Soñaba. De nuevo sus padres discutiendo... Potter y Black balanceándolo en el aire... Su hermano echándolo de la casa...

Se despertó de golpe. Ruidos abajo. Salió de la cama y bajó.

Todo era un caos, gente corriendo y llorando:

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-Voldemort mató a los Potter...- respondió Ojo Loco con la cabeza gacha.

Snape sintió que todo su alrededor se derrumababa._ "Lily... Lily esta muerta... él la mató... él la mató.... está muerta... ¡Black!"_

-Black... ¡MALDITO BLACK! ¡Él es el espía!- Snape ardía de furia quería tener a Sirius enfrente de él. Quería matarlo, torturarlo...

Encaró a la salida, tenía que encontrarlo y matarlo...

-¡Snape! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡A buscar a Black, Lupin!

-No puedes irte. Dumbledore dijo que nadie debía irse- Remus tomó a Snape por el brazo.

-¡Él LA mató! ¡Él era el guardián del secreto!- estaba fuera de sí tenía que matarlo.

-¡Lo sé! ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?! ¡¿Crees que no quiero salir a buscarlo también?!- le gritó Remus.

-¡No sé cómo te sientas, Lupin, pero yo voy a matar a Black!

-No vas a matar a nadie , Severus- Dumbledore apareció detrás de Snape con la profesora McGonagall que se limpiaba las lágrimas- nadie va a matar a nadie, la justicia se encargará de Sirius.

-Dumbledore- Remus lo miraba ansioso- ¿Qué pasó con Voldemort?

-Él ha desaparecido- se escucharon varios "¿Qué?" sorprendidos- y Harry está vivo.

-¿Vivo? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Remus.

-Con la familia de Lily- al oír el nombre a Snape se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Con muggles?

-Tengo mis razones, Kingsley...

-Pero Dumbledore... ¿Y el Innombrable...? ¿Cómo fue...? ¿Y cómo es que el niño...?

-Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de qué fue lo que pasó, Arabella- sentenció Dumbledore, se lo veía agotado, frágil- Severus, debo hablar contigo, pronto será tu juicio.

Otra vez estaba nervioso. Odiaba esa sensación. Entró a la sala de juicios en el Ministerio, una sala subterráneas sin ventanas (NdA: para más descripción métanse al Pensadero de Dumbledore). Se sentó en una silla con cadenas, las cuales vacilaron un poco, pero no lo ataron. Dumbledore se sentó a su lado: él había logrado que no lo flanquearan Dementotes y que no lo encadenaron durante su juicio.

-Severus Snape- el señor Crouch, quien presidía el tribunal estaba hablando- ha venido acompañado por Albus Dumbledore para prestar declaración ante el Ministerio de Magia. Usted asegura haber sido mortífago y haber desertado para prestar servicio a la Orden del Fénix.

-Así es, señor- respondió sombrío, el día anterior habían enviado a Sirius a Azkaban, sin embargo eso no le hacía olvidar el dolor que sentía por la muerte de Lily.

-Bien, Snape, escuchamos su defensa- continuó Crouch.

-Si me permites, Bertemius, yo mismo haré la defensa de Severus- Crouch asintió- Él vino a mi hace un año arrepentido con una información muy valiosa. Él nos informó que Voldemort estaba enterado de la Profecía.

-¿Es eso cierto, Snape?- le preguntó Crouch.

-Sí, señor.

-No dudo de ti, Albus. Ahora debo pedir a los miembros de este tribunal que levanten las manos aquellos que crean que Severus Snape debe ser absuelto.

Snape vio con satisfacción que todas las manos se levantaban a su favor. Ya no estaba nervioso en absoluto.


	5. Profesor de Pociones

Capítulo 5: Profesor de Pociones.

Todo había terminado al fin. Voldemort ya no estaba, la Orden se había disuelto, los mortífagos que quedaban ya no atacaban, los juicios habían acabado... Pero nadie puede olvidarse totalmente del pasado y menos cuando la marca de su brazo se lo recordaba cada día.

Ella... A ella tampoco podía olvidarla ¿Cómo olvidarla si había sido la mujer de su vida? ¿Cómo olvidar sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios...? Esos labios que nunca habían sido suyos y que nunca lo serían. Ella estaba muerta. Había muerto protegiendo a su hijo, ése había sido su último deseo. Se prometió cumplirlo. Se prometió cuidar al hijo de Lily como ella hubiera deseado hacerlo. La haría por ella, por su memoria. Lo haría por amor.

-Severus, tal vez te parezca extraño mi llamado, pero es que tengo una propuesta para hacerte. Verás, el antiguo profesor de pociones renunció y no tengo a nadie para cubrir ése puesto ya que no encuentro a alguien que quiera ser además jefe de la casa Slytherin...

-¿Entonces...?

-Entonces ésa es mi propuesta- concluyó Dumbledore sonriendo.

-Será un honor para mí, Señor- siempre había querido ser profesor al terminar la escuela, hubiese preferido dictar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero Pociones no estaba mal. Tal vez más adelante pidiera el puesto.

Diez años habían pasado. Estaba nervioso. No tenía exámenes, ni se presentaría a la Orden, ni tendría juicio, Nada de eso. Iba a conocer a Harry Potter. Iba a conocer al hijo de Lily.

Cuando los alumnos de primero entraron al Gran Salón lo buscó y lo encontró enseguida. Una sensación de furia recorrió su cuerpo: era igual a su padre. Pero al mirar sus ojos todo cambió. Eran verdes, como los de ella, eran exactamente como los de ella.

-Harry Potter- llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Hubo murmullos, después de todo era "el niño que vivió". El chico se acercó al Sombrero Seleccionador nervioso.

-¡Gryffindor!- _"No podía ser de otra manera..."_

Después del banquete de Selección, Snape fue a su cuarto:

-No quiero que te sientas influenciado por su aspecto físico, Severus...

Snape volteó:

-Dumbledore.

-Sé que es igual a James, Severus, pero él no es James... Tampoco quiero que te sientas culpable y trates de hacer lo que otros no pudieron... Si no hubiese sido por ti Voldemort se hubiera salido con la suya. Buenas noches, Severus.

Snape se quedó mirando a Dumbledore mientras se perdía en la oscuridad.

---------------------------------------------

¡Holaaaa! ¿Qué les pareció mi fic? Este último capítulo me quedó medio flojo, pero es que no sabía cómo terminarlo, igual me gustó.

Quería agradecer a quienes me dejaron review, sólo dos personas, pero que más da, al menos alguien lo leyó: wlrine y TAMI, espero que no se hayan aburrido de esperar... saben que es lo ás tirste de esto? El fic estaba listo antes de publicarlo y no subía los capitulos porque me olvidaba, no porque los estuviera haciendo... :P

No tengo nada más que decir. Me despido de este fic con mucho afecto porque marca una etapa de mi vida, mis primeras incursiones en los fics... que bonita etapa aquella, era taaaan inocente, ya ven cómo te pervierte este ambiente... XD

Adiosetes.

Annie Malfoy.

Terminado de escribir el 02-01-04


End file.
